Cotton Candy
by Nana Cassal
Summary: Near es frío como el invierno y su cabello parece algodón; la sonrisa de Linda está hecha de azúcar y toda ella también. Ambos tienen dieciocho años, fueron amigos de infancia y hoy por hoy, diez años después, el invierno está a flor de piel. [NeLi].
1. Spring & Primavera

**Disclaimer:** Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

 **Pairing:** NeLi(Near x Linda).

 **Advertencias:** AU **ǀ** Fluff **ǀ** Hetero **ǀ** Short-fic **ǀ** Más pairings implícitos **ǀ** OoC **ǀ** Presencia de OC's.

 **N/A:** Dedicado a la hermosa Moony O'Craft❤

* * *

—

 **ǀ** **C** otto **n C** and **y ǀ**

—

* * *

 **I. S** pring & **P** rimavera

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

Near niega con la cabeza a manera de contestación. Ele parece darse por bien servido con ese gesto y el tema del amor fue remplazado rápidamente por el de la futura carrera que estudiaría el más joven.

Ele no es un romántico empedernido pero, habiendo encontrado a alguien y a pocos meses de contraer nupcias, el tema de las relaciones sentimentales ha despertado su interés. Pareciera puberto, pensaba Near; admira a su primo pero eso no impide que pueda criticarlo.

Nate River tiene diecisiete años y un montón de metas a futuro. No las llama sueños pero sí se refiere a sus planes como escalones para forjar su camino. Peca de pragmático, lo sabe y eso no parece quitarle el sueño. Sabe que así como puede ser un defecto también es una cualidad y, tomando en cuenta su personalidad y forma de vida, lo ve como lo segundo.

—¡Eres como una puta piedra! —opina Mello; primogénito del mejor amigo de su padre e, irónicamente, su autoproclamado némesis.

—Yo lo llamaría más bien antisocial —Matt se hace participe en la conversación. Él sí es el mejor amigo de Mello.

—¿No sería más bien asocial? —continua el otro.

—No. No estamos seguros de que planes tenga Near contra la humanidad[1].

Ambos son unos menudos idiotas.

Near no piensa mucho en los demás. Su mundo se reduce al «yo», a su familia y en los deberes escolares; a veces se sorprende pensando también en ese par de chicos. ¿En las chicas? No realmente, se reconoce como heterosexual pero las mujeres son tan demandantes que prefiere pasar de ellas; tal vez el sexo le da curiosidad pero no la suficiente como para sentirse desesperado.

Es abril, las flores comienzan a emerger y hace demasiado calor, más del habitual que se acostumbra en territorio inglés. Near no sale mucho de casa, no tiene amigos ni hobbies al exterior. Sus tarden se esfuman en su habitación mirando series y armando rompecabezas, construyendo torres de naipes también. Fuera de eso su habitación está impecable y por eso el ama de llaves no entra a limpiar. Los River son económicamente muy solventes, tanto como para costearse servidumbre y viajes por el continente durante las vacaciones. Además Nate es hijo único, el consentido y malcriado.

A pesar de sus tantas pertenencias, ese fin de semana se encuentra aburrido. Su madre está salvando vidas en el hospital y su padre diseñando casas en su firma. Él está leyendo una novela de misterio en la sala de estar, mirando al exterior por la ventana y haciendo cálculos acerca de qué tanto tardará en morir por insolación. A veces, también se permite pensar idioteces. Realmente está aburrido.

Decide salir un rato. No es una persona de exteriores pero en ese momento recuerda que apenas hace dos días vio en el centro comercial un rompecabezas de mil piezas y se prometió a sí mismo hacerse de él. Le gusta tener cosas solo por tenerlas. Va a con James, el chofer, y le pide que lo lleve.

Cuando salen de la residencia, hay un camión frente a la casa que se encuentra delante de la suya. Near no le presta demasiada atención. La casa abandonada dejó de serle relevante hacía varios años. No obstante, cuando regresa, tiempo gastado y rompecabezas en mano, le llama la atención el auto gris en lugar del camión y la familia de cuatro personas rubias viendo el paisaje. Near le pide a James que se detenga y observa con mayor atención.

No, no, no puede ser. No termina de creerse lo que sus ojos grises están viendo.

La más joven de esa familia voltea, le sonríe; hoyuelos en sus mejillas y cabello largo cual muñeca.

—¡Near! —grita ella. Lo reconoce.

El aludido no se sorprende. La emoción pasa rápido y la monotonía regresa. Da un gesto escueto con la mano y le pide a James que siga su camino, dejando a la joven de porcelana con mil y un palabras atoradas y una bienvenida más calurosa.

Near se desvela armando ese rompecabezas del Big Ben.

.

.

.

Near recuerda de su infancia las visitas a sus abuelos maternos, los regaños de su abuelo paterno, el robot de _Optimus Prime_ que aún guarda con aprecio y las divertidas tardes de juego en casa de los Meresi al lado de la adorable Lisa.

Ellos eran los únicos niños de esa edad en el barrio por aquel entonces. Su madre y la señora Meresi eran amigas y, por ende, ellos estuvieron destinados a serlo.

Lisa, o Linda, era para él lo que Matt es para Mello, solo que más agradable a la vista y con un mejor aroma. Linda, la niña bonita de las coletas y los vestidos rosas.

Near no la examinó con detenimiento cuando la vio. A juzgar por el primer vistazo seguía idéntica a cómo la recordaba, o casi; se notaba más crecida. Niega con la cabeza, está divagando demasiado.

Decide disfrutar de su domingo armando por doceava vez el rompecabezas en lugar de concentrarse en la amiga que perdió hace tantos años.

.

.

.

Ese lunes sus padres parecen estar más estresados que el mismo. Su padre habla y habla, algo inusual en él, y su madre anda de un lado para otro sin hacer nada realmente. Near los observa mientras come su cereal. Son hilarantes.

Al final, su madre es la que va a llevarlo a Wammy's House. Su padre tiene una reunión con un ingeniero y no puede retrasarse. No hace drama de eso. Termina de comer y toma su mochila, se encamina a la par de su madre a su auto y suben para emprender marcha.

Abandonan su hogar y, antes de acelerar, vislumbra a su vecina saliendo de la casa de enfrente con el mismo uniforme que él pero en versión femenina. Pasa de eso pero su madre, tan impredecible como siempre, también logra verla y suelta su propuesta:

—Lisa, ¿quieres que te lleve al colegio?

Near retuerce un mechó de cabello. Su madre sí tuvo una cita con el pasado y se ha reunido con la señora Meresi. Ellas han vuelto a hablarse como si los años jamás hubiesen pasado.

Su madre le habló de Linda y lo hermosa que se ha puesto. Near le ignoró cuando sacó ese tema.

—No quiero incomodar —habla, tímida. Recuerda que Linda le tiene miedo al mundo y a todos.

—No es ninguna molestia. Voy para allá —y terminando de decir su madre lo señala.

Después de mucho insistir, Linda se da por vencida y entra. Se sienta en medio del asiento trasero y Near la observa a través del espejo retrovisor en su posición de copiloto.

—Ya me es curioso que el conductor esté del lado derecho —comenta ella, quizá quiere romper el hielo y ser amable con su madre.

—Cierto. En Italia es diferente. Dime, ¿cómo llevas el cambio de moneda? [2]

Hablan todo el rato de diferencias culturales entre ingleses e italianos. Near suspira de vez en vez y se rehúsa a participar en la charla. Agradece cuando llegan al colegio y su madre lo despide con un beso en la mejilla.

Ellos salen del auto y su madre se va pronto. Near observa que Lisa sigue quieta a su lado, callada y tímida tal cual la recuerda. Teniéndola cerca, se percata de que es preciosa y es pequeña; para él, siendo un tipo bajito, encontrar gente enana le sube más el ego.

No le dice nada y entran al colegio a la par aunque cada uno por su lado. Y el día transcurre así. De no ser por el hecho de que Linda está en su salón, el transcurso de su último semestre de preparatoria no tendría nada de relevante.

Cuando se va del colegio, lo hace solo. El encanto de Linda es como un imán y hace que consiga amigas desde el primer día; Near lo adjudica a su apariencia adorable y no a sus habilidades sociales que presumen de ser pésimas, como las de él. Por eso fueron amigos.

.

.

.

Pasan los días y lo sucedido ese día se vuelve rutina. Su madre también comienza a llevar a Linda a la escuela y ellos caminan uno junto al otro sin decirse nada. El grupo de amigas de Linda siguen siendo las dos chicas que se le acercaron el primer día; a él, Mello y Matt siguen molestándole.

—¡Tienes una vecina muy guapa y no le hablas! —exclama Matt —. Yo me la viviría junto a ella.

—Matt, tú no eres el mejor ejemplo. Tampoco sabes hablar con chicas.

Matt bufa y se cruza de brazos. No lo niega porque Mello dice la verdad.

Near los ignora, es experto en ignorar. Toma su mochila y sale del salón de clases. Justo hoy debe llegar temprano debido a que irá a con sus primos a algo que el idiota de Beyond no le ha aclarado.

Va por los pasillos cuando una suave voz lo llama. Reconoce de quien se trata y le extraña que Linda se dirija a él cuando no han intercambiado palabra alguna. Gira noventa grados para poder divisarla y ella se acerca a paso apresurado, sus zapatos también bonitos creando ruido.

Near sigue sin entender nada y ella sigue sin hablar. Como no está sacando provecho alguno, opta por irse. Sin embargo, antes de hacer algún movimiento ella extiende la mano y le entrega un objeto.

Es un bolígrafo que le regaló su padre en su último cumpleaños y Nate se siente tonto por casi haberlo perdido.

—Gracias —escueto pero sincero, como pocas veces.

A pesar del agradecimiento, Linda no se va.

—Es la primera vez que escucho tu voz —pareciera que Meresi descubrió la pólvora o algo parecido —. Es más grave de lo que creía.

No entiende cómo cambiaron de tema tan pronto. Lisa es una chica particularmente extraña, deduce. No parece muy consciente de lo raro que es entregar bolígrafos y luego hablar de la voz de tu interlocutor.

—Lo lamento. —Ella tarda en captar pero termina por hacerlo —. Yo... Solo que no hemos hablado y eso. No me has dirigido la palabra.

—Tú tampoco lo has hecho conmigo.

—Te saludé —replica —. Ahora era tu turno. Creía que después de todo podríamos seguir siendo amigos.

—No creo que puedas ser amigo de alguien a quien no has visto en diez años.

Linda abre la loca pero la vuelve a cerrar cual pez. No hay argumentos para rebatir eso.

Los Meresi son italianos. El señor y la señora junto a sus dos hijos se instalaron en Londres cuando Lisa era una bebé de brazos. Vivieron ahí casi ocho años hasta que por razones que Near desconoce tuvieron que volver a su natal Milán. Linda y él fueron separados y no volvieron a mantener contacto alguno. Le sorprende un poco que ella se esperase que la recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

—Pero podemos... Intentar que sea como antes —habla en susurros como si temiera ser escuchada.

—No creo que aún juegues con muñecas.

—¡Eso no! —Es fácil avergonzarla —. Me refiero a... Tratarnos.

Tampoco entiende la proposición. Una parte de él siente que sería más sencillo solo dejar las cosas como están y actuar como desconocidos, no serían los primeros amigos de infancia que les ocurre algo similar. Aun así, tal vez por un absurdo sentimentalismo, porque no quiere batallar o porque Lisa es bonita, lo acepta.

Ella sonríe, se sonroja y no le sostiene la mirada. Él solo se encoge de hombros y sigue su camino.

.

.

.

Para cuando la estación está por terminar, no son amigos como tal; apenas charlan. No obstante, Lisa parece más relajada. Near se siente como siempre, sin ningún cambio relevante en su vida.

Nate se cuestiona si, al estar en buenos términos con él, Linda se siente feliz. Después de bastante pensar concluye que, proponiendo ese absurdo trato, fue la manera indirecta de Meresi de ofrecerle una disculpa.

Y él aceptó.

No había demasiado que disculpar. Él era un niño, ella una niña y mucho no podían hacer. Aunque Near tampoco se niega que llegó a guardarle cierto rencor por indirectamente dejarlo.

Ahora concluye que incluso él también está mejor consigo mismo.

.

.

.

Próximo capítulo: **Summer & Estate.**

* * *

…

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **[1]:** Asocial es una característica que se adjudica a una persona que presenta una desmotivación absoluta para interactuar socialmente mientras el término antisocial es asociado al comportamiento de aversión y enfrentamiento a todas las normas establecidas.

 **[2]:** En Italia se conduce por el lado derecho mientras que en Inglaterra por el izquierdo. De igual manera la moneda de Italia es el euro y la de Inglaterra es la libra esterlina.

…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Este pequeño fic lo subo por un motivo muy especial:

❤ _¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MOONY!_ ❤

Espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado. Y haber podido manejar bien a Lisa Meresi (tu Linda) :3

Gracias a todos ustedes que decidieron darle una oportunidad. El fic constará de cuatro capítulos con un promedio de dos mil palabras cada uno. Vale, lo admito: buscaba escribir algo _fluffy_ de mi OTP :3

Por el momento no hay mucho más que agregar.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _Arrivederci…_ ❤

* * *

 _ **A Moony O'Craft**_


	2. Summer & Estate

**Disclaimer:** Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

 **Pairing:** NeLi(Near x Linda).

 **Advertencias:** AU **ǀ** Fluff **ǀ** Hetero **ǀ** Short-fic **ǀ** Más pairings implícitos **ǀ** OoC **ǀ** Presencia de OC's.

 **N/A:** Dedicado a la hermosa Moony O'Craft❤

* * *

—

 **ǀ** **C** otto **n C** andy **ǀ**

—

* * *

 **II.** **S** ummer & **E** state

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya es verano y el calor es abrumador, la ocasión perfecta para llevar a cabo el viaje de fin de curso hacia Bantham Beach[1].

Near intenta por todos los medios posibles no asistir, sin embargo en esta ocasión sus padres son demasiado obstinados y no le permiten imponer su voluntad; el simple argumento de que debe disfrutar de un último momento con sus compañeros tiene el suficiente peso como para obligarle a hacer una maleta y llevarlo al punto de encuentro para tomar un autobús con destino a la playa.

Apenas lo dejan, se despiden de él. Near se acerca hacia el tumulto de estudiantes solo para tomar indicaciones y poder subirse pronto al vehículo. Pocos minutos después arriba al autobús, tocándole sentarse al lado de un chico de otro grupo; Mello y Matt van juntos y alcanza a divisar a Linda junto a una de sus amigas, la de ascendencia asiática.

Le mira de reojo un rato mientras retuerce un mechón de cabello. Apenas el bus comienza a andar, clava su vista al frente y pierde el tiempo con un cubo rubik.

.

.

.

Apenas se registran en un hotel todos los estudiantes se dispersan, yéndose por su lado en grupos para poder explorar los alrededores. Near es de los pocos que prefiere subir a su habitación para descansar un rato; desea perderse de la vista de todos algunas horas o, con algo de suerte, los tres días y dos noches que dura el paseo.

No obstante, alguien llama a su puerta. Near se levanta de la cama, algo irritado y hasta curioso por saber de quién se trata. Piensa en las posibilidades mientras se acerca a la puerta.

—¡No puedes quedarte encerrado todo el viaje!

Near debe admitirse que su primera opción era Mello, tan solo por el simple hecho de que a Keehl le encanta fastidiarlo; también consideró a Linda, más ahora que han vuelto a ser cercanos. Así que es una verdadera sorpresa encontrarse cara a cara con Matt, sus ojos verdes centelleando de alegría y con más vitalidad de la que había demostrado tener en años.

Jeevas lo toma del brazo y lo jala hacia el exterior. A trote ligero llegan hasta la orilla de la playa.

No termina de asimilar el hecho de que Matt lo hubiese arrastrado hasta allí. A diferencia de Mello, Matt es introvertido y reservado, una persona de hobbies —los videojuegos— de interior; nunca tomaría la iniciativa de esa forma, al menos no para proponer algo como un paseo en la costa, con el sol ardiendo en la piel y la arena metiéndose hasta en los pensamientos.

—¿Ves, Near? Un poco de exterior no le hace daño a nadie.

El aludido está por replicar cuando frente a sus ojos aparece la respuesta a todas las interrogantes que se formó en torno al muchacho pelirrojo.

Sayu Yagami, la chica con la que Matt lleva tiempo flirteando, los saluda, animada. A su lado se encuentra Linda ataviada en un _bikini_ blanco con lunares rosas que a Near le parece que se ve muy bien en ella. Le queda bien, lo reconoce en la privacidad de su mente.

Después del rápido vistazo que River le echa a su amiga, llega a una conclusión: lo que Jeevas busca es una forma de entretener a Lisa mientras él pasa tiempo con su candidata a novia. Near no hubiese sido partícipe de ese tonto plan de no ser porque, cuando menos se dio cuenta, el pelirrojo y la nipona ya se habían perdido.

Piensa en olvidarse de todo y dejar a Lisa sola, ella bien podría apañárselas. No tardaría en encontrar a otra amiga o alguna otra clase de compañía. Sin embargo, ahora el agarre de ella le impide cualquier acción.

—Quédate… por favor. —Su voz es suave y se vuelve más fina con cada letra pronunciada.

—No me gusta el sol. —Es sincero, ¿para qué mentir en algo como eso? —. Me quemo con facilidad.

—¡También yo! —Ella parece animada de eso, como si tuvieran algo en común —. Parezco un camarón. Es hasta gracioso.

Lisa es igual de pálida de él, algo raro para Near quien siempre ha sido una hoja en blanco al lado de cualquiera. Llega a gustarle un poco el hecho de encontrar a otra persona con esa misma característica. No será el único quemado al regresar.

—Debe serlo si es que te pones así.

Lisa ríe y su risa es contagiosa. Near no sonríe pero se siente a gusto con la atmósfera.

Nate River nunca fue la clase de persona que cediera ante banales encantos femeninos mas Lisa Meresi parece ser su dolorosa excepción.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se quedan reposando en la arena bajo una sombrilla, protegiéndose a como dé lugar de los sofocantes rayos de sol. Hablan un poco, leen, Lisa ruega que le enseñe el truco para armar un cubo rubik, Near explica después de la tercera súplica mas se da por vencido cuando la chica falla al décimo intento; Meresi resopla y hace un mohín algo infantil para después sacar su celular y poner alguna canción en italiano que Near jamás había escuchado en su vida.

—Es _Dear Jack_ —informa ella.

—Supuse que te gustaría esa clase de música.

Ella sonríe, complacida y algo tímida.

—¿Qué clase de música escuchas, Near?

—Me gusta la música clásica, el jazz, a veces también algo de rock. —Las conversaciones con ella fluyen de forma casi natural.

—No te imagino escuchando lo último.

Near se encoge de hombros. Posa su vista al frente, se entretiene con la marea mientras retuerce un mechón de cabello. Los segundos pasan y, como un mero impulso, sin poder evitarlo, saca su móvil del bolsillo de su bermuda, coloca los audífonos y elige una canción al azar.

La joven se le queda mirando un rato. Cuando Near le ofrece un auricular, no oculta su sorpresa, no obstante no tarda en ponérselo y se limita a escuchar lo que él ha querido compartirle por voluntad propia.

La tarde se va escuchando a Dear Jack, Mozart, Lorenzo Fragola y Radiohead. El sol alcanzando su piel y volviéndola rosada. Linda lamenta que ninguno de los dos se pusiera más bloqueador; Near se arrepiente de no haber llevado una camiseta de manga larga.

.

.

.

Near se lamenta un poco cuando el viaje termina, después de todo no la ha pasado tan mal. Entre salidas a la orilla del mar con Linda y la excelente comida del hotel, puede decir que esos días serán memorables en su vida, al menos lo que resta del año.

Sube al autobús. Maleta en mano y la piel ardiéndole un poco al rozar con la tela de su camisa. Está por tomar su asiento del viaje de ida, no obstante este se encuentra ocupado. Da un vistazo rápido, ve uno libre; se acerca y le reconforta que sea Linda quien esté sentada ahí.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —pregunta.

Ella asiente.

El viaje de vuelta se le hace bastante corto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los días de colegio se esfuman en un pestañeo. La graduación transcurre elegante y aburrida, siguiendo los protocolos de siempre y culminando con un escueto pero bien ensayado discurso de despedida por parte del director de Wammy's House.

A la ceremonia le sigue una cena en un reconocido restaurant, sin embargo los River se abstienen de asistir; ellos celebran aparte en la privacidad de su casa, organizando una sencilla reunion entre ellos y los Meresi, ambas familias festejando el logro de sus hijos.

Hay carne, papas y vino de buena cosecha, al menos eso resalta el señor Meresi después de darle un sorbo cual catador; también se celebra ese hecho. Se hace un brindis en honor al momento y a estar vivos en general. Les ofrecen una copa a Near y a Linda quienes solo se dedican a dar pequeños sorbos y a finger beber, respectivamente, intentando mantener el espíritu festivo.

Lo cierto es que a Near no le gustan las fiestas, y el deje de pesadez en el semblante de Lisa le hace ver que a ella tampoco. Tal y como lo recuerda. Cuando los cuatro adultos están demasiado sumidos en su atmósfera y Alex, el hermano mayor de Linda, se desaparece un momento con su novia, Near se acerca a la chica y le señala con la mirada la puerta. Linda tarda en captar la señal pero cuando lo hace los dos salen a respirar un poco de aire fresco.

—Gracias. —Ella susurra de forma discreta, él se limita a asentir.

Hace algo de calor. Near se ve en la necesidad de quitarse el saco del uniforme mientras Lisa se dedica a mirar el cielo con la misma fascinación de quien ve lo que lleva anhelando desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Near también mira hacia arriba mas no encuentra nada destacable; hay nubes, nunca se ven estrellas, no puede apreciar nada más allá de la misma oscuridad. Baja la mirada y la detiene en la chica; observa su perfil, su largo cabello rubio, su figura y su sonrisa.

Y así como Linda se pierde en el cielo, él lo hace en ella.

.

.

.

El cumpleaños del único hijo de los River cae en agosto, con el verano ya más que asentado y el aire acondicionado a su máxima potencia. A Near le gusta el día de su cumpleaños por los beneficios que obtiene, sin embargo admite detestar el horroroso clima del que goza esa fecha.

La universidad está a la vuelta de la esquina así que decide disfrutar de ese día, después ya no habrá demasiado tiempo para sí mismo, menos ahora que ha decidido ser independiente y se ha mudado con Mello y Matt, ¿cómo se dio eso? Quién sabe; el primero le detesta todavía más por ello, el segundo solo lo ve como la razón de que la renta le salga más barata.

El veinticuatro de agosto se dedica a no hacer nada más allá de rompecabezas y acertijos, de igual forma se concentra en armar una torre de naipes y en apilar fichas de dominó para que caigan una sobre la otra. Tiene excelentes planes.

—Nate, cariño. —Llama su madre al otro lado de la puerta. Near le autoriza pasar —. ¡Mira! Lisa te ha mandado esto. ¡Es una chica tan dulce!

Le extiende una caja forrada en un bonito papel color azul pastel, el moño es pomposo y la forma en que la caja está decorada grita «Linda» por todos lados. Es evidente que es de parte de ella. Near, presuroso, cosa inusual, abre el regalo sin tiempo que perder.

Es una figura, una de colección. Near no es fanático de la saga de _Stars Wars_ pero tiene figuras de varios personajes desde los seis años. Ha intentado hacerse de la colección desde entonces. Recuerda haber llegado a mencionarle a Linda ese hecho y algo dentro de sí se revuelve cuando es consciente de que ella recordó ese detalle a pesar de los años.

Se queda mirando el objeto más de lo necesario, alcanza a escuchar que su madre sale mas no dice nada. Piensa en Linda y en que debe agradecerle el detalle. Toma su celular para mandar un mensaje pero al final opta por llamarla.

—Me gustó tu regalo —dice después del saludo.

—¡Me alegra tanto! —Casi se la imagina sonreír.

—¿Puedes venir? —La propuesta sale sin que pueda evitarlo, como vómito verbal. Near nunca ha sido de ese tipo y hacer esa clase de cosas es extraño —. ¿Sí tienes tiempo?

—¡Claro! Voy para allá.

Y así es como le parece un mejor plan el saberse acompañado por ella que estar solo. Raro. Los papeles se han invertido: en sus años de infancia Linda era quien mayormente lo solicitaba para jugar, hoy en día es al revés.

Ironías de la vida. Nate quiere adjudicar ese hecho al sofocante calor que hace. Comienza a delirar.

.

.

.

Próximo capítulo: **Autumn & Autunno.**

* * *

…

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **[1]:** Famosa playa de Inglaterra y de Europa en general. Situada en el sur del condado de Devon.

…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

En verdad lamento la demora, intento hacerme tiempo, lo juro. Para el siguiente capítulo espero no demorar tanto, de cualquier forma ya lo tengo en mente :3

¡Gracias por leer!

 _Arrivederci…_ ❤

 _ **A Moony O'Craft**_


	3. Autumn & Autunno

**Disclaimer:** Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

 **Pairing:** NeLi(Near x Linda).

 **Advertencias:** AU **ǀ** Fluff **ǀ** Hetero **ǀ** Short-fic **ǀ** Más pairings implícitos **ǀ** OoC descarado **ǀ** Presencia de OC's.

 **N/A:** Dedicado a la hermosa Moony O'Craft❤

* * *

—

 **ǀ** **C** otto **n C** andy **ǀ**

—

* * *

 **III.** **A** utumn & **A** utunno

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La boda de Ele está en puerta y Near se siente tan abrumado casi como si se tratara de su propio matrimonio. Su primo mayor luce relajado y tranquilo, lo negativo de la celebración recae en Beyond y en él porque les impusieron el título de «padrinos» y por ende son los encargados de ayudarle a Ele en todo lo que este necesite, lo que se traduce en hacer todo por él.

Ellos le consiguieron el traje y los zapatos además de que se han visto obligados a lidiar con los arranques de histeria de Misa Amane, la afortunada futura esposa. ¿Y Lawliet? Encantado de la vida, comiendo pastel y sumergido en el trabajo.

Ese día, una semana antes de la dichosa boda, Near y Beyond tienen que ocuparse de hacer unos pagos en nombre de su primo, gastos referentes a la no tan discreta fiesta que organizó la novia. Apenas salen del banco, Beyond recibe una llamada; por el contexto de la conversación y la forma en que Birthday habla, Near da por hecho que su interlocutor es Alex, el hermano mayor de Linda y mejor amigo del susodicho.

—Apenas regrese te devuelvo la llamada. No seas histérico, A, que yo estoy peor. Já, claro lo que digas. —Habiendo dicho eso, colgó —. Es tan melodramático a veces.

—Aun así es tu amigo.

—Mini-A es igual, ¿cierto? —Near alza una ceja, Beyond aclara antes de que pueda resolver su duda por méritos propios —: Linda, idiota, a ella me refiero. Su hermano y ella son iguales.

Near se encoge de hombros, no muy seguro acerca de qué contestar. Sabe que si lo afirma, Beyond le molestará como en antaño con el argumento de que continúa observando demasiado a su _mejor amiga_ ; y si lo niega, obtendrá el mismo resultado: su primo incomodándolo con que no esconda la evidente atracción que siente hacia Meresi.

—Lo es —se limita a contestar. Todo lo que tiene que ver con Linda le desgasta y no quiere quebrarse la cabeza con ello.

Escucha a Beyond reír, una melodía estruendosa que le perfora los oídos. Continúa caminando. Si lo ignora, de seguro se tranquiliza.

—Es bueno que sigas pendiente de ella. Linda siempre lo estuvo de ti.

Aquello le sorprende tanto que termina por detener su andar y girarse hacia Beyond. Su rostro luce estoico aunque por dentro su estómago se revolve.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando estaba en Italia ella preguntaba mucho por ti. No a mí directamente pero Alex siempre me pasaba el recado. A pesar del tiempo estuvo al pendiente. ¿Lo ves, Near? Eres un desconsiderado, tú jamás pudiste preguntar por la que de seguro será tu futura esposa…

Near le ignora, ignorar a la gente le sale de maravilla. Comienza a retorcer un mechón de cabello, se abstrae en sus pensamientos, no pudiendo dejar de darle vueltas a esa información.

Eso pasa cuando piensa en Lisa Meresi.

.

.

.

La boda de Ele transcurre elegante y sofisticada, demostrando el buen gusto de la ahora señora Lawliet.

Near asiste no solo por mero compromiso sino por el hecho de acompañar a su primo favorito en ese día especial. Al parecer no es el único con esa idea. Beyond está ahí también, Mello y la familia Keehl por igual y, para su sorpresa, también los Meresi.

Le es curiosa la presencia de ellos así que, sin dudarlo, se acerca a saludar por cortesía y rapta a la menor de ellos para interrogarla por aparte. Linda le explica que han sido invitados debido a la profunda amistad de Beyond con Alex.

—Y a mi mamá le gustan mucho las bodas —agrega Lisa al final; sonrisa resplandeciente, hoyuelos formándose.

Linda, use lo que use, sea la situación que sea, siempre tiene ese aire de muñeca impregnado a su ser. Eternamente luce tierna y adorable, bonita y coqueta. Near se pregunta si lo hace a propósito; se responde que Linda es despistada y todos sus movimientos, al menos en su mayoría, deben ser inconscientes.

—¿Han asistido a muchas bodas?

—La verdad, no. —Linda se encoge de hombros ante la pregunta de Near —, pero tenía curiosidad por presenciar una en Inglaterra. ¡No difieren mucho de las católicas!

—Son diferencias mínimas, después de todo Enrique VIII solo pretendía casarse con Ana Bolena, no más.

—Creo que es lo malo de su religión. En el catolicismo sí existe el «hasta que la muerte los separe»[1].

—Suena tajante.

—A mí me parece romántico.

Tal vez lo sea, sin embargo Near no tiene esa clase de espíritu, aunque sus palabras y su idea hacen que su mente vuelva a revolverse. Efecto colateral que provoca el charlar con Meresi.

.

.

.

La universidad se ha puesto pesada. Near solo tiene tiempo para realizar sus tareas, comer y dormir. A pesar de que viven en el mismo departamento, ya no ve tanto ni a Matt ni a Mello; el primero absorto también en carrera y el segundo por lo mismo pero agregado el hecho de que dedica tiempo a su novia, la chica que conoció aún cursando la preparatoria, siendo ella ya universitaria, y que apenas hace un mes le dio el «sí».

Ya tenía una idea de qué clase de vida le esperaba en Oxford, además tenía en claro cuan demandante podía llegar a ser la arquitectura. Y no es como si se arrepintiese, es lo que desea para sí, pero tiene que acostumbrarse de a poco a ese ritmo de vida tan acelerado.

A veces ve a Linda por los pasillos o en la cafetería, uno de sus compañeros —con el que suele realizar actividades en conjunto— es pareja de una amiga de Lisa y se ve obligado a tratarla más de lo que debería hacerlo.

El otoño continúa asentándose, las bufandas son cada vez más comunes y los abrigos robustos se vuelven imprescindibles. Near se abriga bien siempre que sale, tan solo prescindiendo de los guantes los cuales considera bastante molestos.

Las hojas de los árboles caen, crujen al ser pisadas, Near no presta atención a esas cosas tan banales. No obstante, esta vez que se ha encontrado con Linda y por razones que desconoce están caminando juntos. Ella no pierde el tiempo y resalta cosas tan irrelevantes como esa.

—Adoro este clima —dice, arrastrando las palabras, soltando un suspiro al final —. ¿A ti no, Near?

Asiente, no le queda de otra. ¿Qué más puede hacer? Tampoco es como si le fuera sencillo permanecer indiferente ante la presencia de la chica.

Ella sonríe, el sol sale al mismo tiempo que ese gesto ilumina su rostro. Su cabello está trenzado de manera floja y eso hace que algunos mechones rebeldes se escapen de donde deberían de estar. Eso a ella no debe importarle, se trata de Lisa _despistada_ Meresi; sea como sea ella siempre lucirá bien aunque no esté peinada ni maquillada.

Near comienza a retorcer un mechón de cabello al darse cuenta que está teniendo el mismo pensamiento que tuvo durante la boda de Ele. Es inverosímil que haya dedicado tanto tiempo a examinar la belleza de una chica. ¿Qué demonios está pasando con él? Beyond se burlaría con ganas si llegara a enterarse; será su secreto con él mismo.

—¿Cómo va la universidad? —propone un tema y vuelve a caer en esmerarse por mantener contacto.

—Bien, un tanto pesada pero aprovecho la tranquilidad que da el haber terminado exámenes.

—Mañana rendiré uno.

—En ese caso te deseo suerte.

El silencio regresa pero este no es raro ni incómodo, aunque Near jamás ha sido bueno en distinguir qué clase de gesto es uno u otro.

Están así un rato hasta que ella vuelve a hablar.

—Ya es algo tarde —mira el reloj en su celular, realmente luce sorprendida —. Quedé de reunirme con alguien. Apenas llego.

Ese comentario rompe la atmósfera que Near apenas es consciente de que existía. ¿Quedó en reunirse con alguien? ¿Una mujer o un hombre? ¿Un amigo o un candidato a novio? ¿Una cita? No debería importarle pero lo hace.

Cuando Linda se va para poder reunirse con esa persona desconocida, se siente vacío.

.

.

.

Se duerme tarde ese día debido a tareas que no desea que se acumulen y por estar pensando en Linda y la cita que de seguro debió tener.

¿Qué podía esperar? Era obvio que tarde o temprano debía tener una, el que saliera con alguien era inevitable; sabe que el anuncio de algún noviazgo está a la puerta de la esquina.

Se esfuerza por ya no pensar en ello, porque para empezar a él ni siquiera debería interesarle.

Duerme encima de su escritorio, por suerte no arruga el plano en el que trabajó.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, casi como si el destino en el que no cree lo hubiese planeado, encuentra a Linda hablando con un chico muy animada.

Pasa de ellos, ni siquiera saluda; no tiene por qué aparentar cortesía cuando no se le da la regalada gana hacerlo. Tiene el presentimiento de que será un mal día y sabe que no podrá quitarse esa idea de manera fácil.

No obstante, Linda sí alcanza a verlo. Deja que el chico le siga hablando a pesar de que ya no le está prestando atención. Sus ojos siguen fijos por donde Near acaba de pasar.

En lugar de meditar el si debe aceptar o declinar la nueva salida que le han propuesto, se vuelve a perder en sus propias cavilaciones.

Al final ese chico, como todos, dice lo mismo: no va a perder el tiempo con una chica tan retraída.

A Lisa no le molestan sus palabras, no se siente mal cuando se va. Tiene cosas más importantes en mente como para preocuparse de otro hombre que se vio en la necesidad de rechazar como a tantos.

Solo desea charlar con Nate, que le vuelva a dirigir el saludo.

Porque desde ese día dejó de hacerlo.

.

.

.

—Eres un imbécil.

Es bastante normal que Mello le insulte pero no que lo haga debido a su actual situación con Linda.

—Calma, Mello. —Matt, su conciencia, interviene —. Lo que sucede es que Near está celoso. ¿Verdad?

Es también normal que Matt diga cosas bastante fuera de lugar, ese es el claro ejemplo. Para empezar es un argumento sin fundamento alguno. ¿Él, celoso? Ni hablar.

Near decide no contestar, de nada serviría hacerlo. Prefiere callar y continuar con su cena. Desde los exámenes no ha comido como debería y, por más raro que suene de su parte, muere de hambre y Mello es buen cocinero.

Mientras degusta la sopa, alguien llama a la puerta. Mello es quien se para a responder mientras Matt y él continúan ensimismados en la comida.

—Buenas noches, Linda. Pasa —escucha a Mello decir y casi se atraganta.

Había olvidado las buenas migas que Keehl y Meresi habían llegado a hacer desde los días de colegio. Con Jeevas, Lisa también mantenía una buena relación pero este llegaba a incomodarla.

—Lamento llegar tarde.

—Descuida, te supuse ocupada. Además la invitación iba a seguir en pie sin importar la hora que llegaras.

Así que eso era, Mello citó a Linda. ¿Lo habría hecho para reunirlos? Lo dudaba. Mello jamás haría algo por él.

—Lo hace por Linda. Se ha visto desanimada desde que estás así —responde Matt, pareciera que ha leído su pensamiento.

Linda se sorprende de verlo, no tendría por qué, después de todo ella sabe de antemano que los tres viven juntos. El sonrojo que aparece en las mejillas de ella desconcierta a Near, no obstante lo que le sorprende aún más es cuando Matt le señala si le ha caído mal la sopa ya que él también se nota acalorado.

Una cena bastó para arreglar las cosas con ella. Algo que jamás se rompió para empezar.

Se siente bien al volver a escuchar esa voz dirigirse a él.

Afuera hace frío y amenaza con llover.

.

.

.

Noviembre se termina y diciembre avanza a paso lento. Mello habla de darle a Lisa una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños, Matt apoya la idea y Near la acepta en silencio.

El otoño se acaba de a poco también; ya no hay hojas en los árboles ni paciencia en la vida de Near.

Ya no puede seguir de esa manera.

¿Cómo dar un paso que no está seguro de dar, que no sabe lo que significa y todavía no alcanza a comprender qué es lo que siente?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Próximo capítulo: **Winter & Inverno.**

* * *

…

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **[1]:** Enrique VIII, rey de Inglaterra, pidió al Papa Clemente VIII la anulación del matrimonio con su legítima esposa, Catalina de Aragón, para casarse con Ana Bolena. El Papa se rehusó a esta petición. El rey, obstinado en su propósito de divorcio, logró la separación de la iglesia en Inglaterra de la comunión con Roma en el año 1534. Se declaró a sí mismo como único y supremo jefe de la iglesia inglesa: la religión anglicana. Dicha religión permite el divorcio y un segundo matrimonio bajo _circunstancias excepcionales_.

…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Voy a terminar este fic este mismo mes, lo prometo :3

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 _ **A Moony O'Craft**_


	4. Winter & Inverno

**Disclaimer:** Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

 **Pairing:** NeLi(Near x Linda).

 **Advertencias:** AU **ǀ** Fluff **ǀ** Hetero **ǀ** Short-fic **ǀ** Más pairings implícitos **ǀ** OoC descarado **ǀ** Presencia de OC's.

 **N/A:** Dedicado a la hermosa Moony O'Craft❤ ¡Te adoro, amiga!

* * *

—

 **ǀ** **C** otto **n C** andy **ǀ**

—

* * *

 **IV.** **W** inter & **I** nverno

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El cumpleaños de Linda marca la entrada del invierno. Todavía no hace demasiado frío pero las primeras nevadas comenzaron desde días atrás; Near bebe más café que el de costumbre y sale todavía menos del departamento.

Pero para asistir a la fiesta improvisada que Matt y Mello le organizaron a Linda, no hay necesidad de que salga de la calidez del hogar. La celebración se llevará a cabo en la comodidad de la sala de estar, brindando con chocolate caliente y ellos seis como únicos invitados; incluidas Sayu, la novia de Matt, y Halle, la de Mello.

—¡Felicidades!

Gritan todos al unísono —menos Near— y seguido de ello, hacen una fila para cada uno darle un abrazo a la festejada. Cuando es turno de Near, Linda y él están frente a frente; duda en si debe abrazarla o no. Todo a su lado es tan extraño que no desea complicarse más, todavía menos cuando está fuera de su zona de confort, rodeado de personas.

Linda no parece que vaya a obligarlo y eso lo tranquiliza. Le entrega su regalo, le da un apretón de manos y se aleja un par de pasos.

Sea como sea, ella luce decepcionada.

Near se siente culpable.

Avanzada la velada, debido a los incontables brindis que han hecho en honor de la mayoría de edad de la italiana, todos se encuentran pasados de copas. Matt hace chistes pésimos y Mello comienza a relatar historias que carecen de credulidad; sus novias son solo risas y más risas. En cambio, Linda y Near, se encuentran en la cocina, sentados en el comedor, alejados de todo el alboroto.

Ella ya va por su tercera porción de pastel y, debido a su amabilidad, también le preparó a Near algo de su agrado para que pudiera degustar y acompañarla. El omelette es de jamón y queso y es el mejor que River ha probado en su vida, incluso por sobre el de su señora madre.

—Han tomado tu cumpleaños como pretexto para embriagarse —señala Near después de dar un bocado.

Lejos de sentirse mal, Linda sonríe.

—No me molesta.

—Pero tú no bebes.

—Aun así es divertido ver a todos reunidos. Me he dado cuenta que tengo muy buenos amigos.

Él no dice nada. Termina por terminarse su platillo. El silencio prevalece incluso cuando se han quedado sin alimentos. Near recoge ambos platos y los pone en el fregadero.

—Entonces eso es bueno. A pesar de lo improvisado, Mello y Matt pusieron empeño en este festejo.

—¿Tú no participaste? —pregunta Linda, intrigada. Su expresión vuelve a ensombrecerse.

—Limpié. Y me ocuparé del desastre que dejen. Mello no me permitió participar directamente.

—¿Pero quisiste hacerlo?

—Sí.

Lisa Meresi sonríe de manera amplia, su sonrisa volviendo cálido el invierno. Near la mira a los ojos; no es la primera vez que lo hace pero sí la que detalla con tanto esmero esa parte de su anatomía. Extrañamente, a pesar de ser hombre, no son sus pechos. Se trata de sus ojos, sus ojos son grandes y brillantes, entre azules y grises, y Near se ve perdido descifrando su tonalidad.

Se pierde en su bonita mirada. Y para Linda su cumpleaños no puede terminar de mejor forma.

.

.

.

La fiestas, Near las pasa con su familia. La Noche Buena y la Navidad la pasa con su gran familia materna; Año Nuevo da por hecho que viajará a Liverpool a visitar a sus abuelos paternos.

Mientras tanto, los días entre ambas fechas se queda en casa de sus padres. Le gusta estar ahí, los extrañaba un poco, también el vivir en una casa donde la responsabilidad no recae sobre él.

Linda está en su natal Italia conmemorando las festividades al más puro estilo católico. Mantiene comunicación con ella mediante mensajes de _What's App_.

Una tarde, en la que decidió terminar la tarea que le dejaron en las mini-vacaciones otorgadas, su madre sube a su cuarto con un álbum de fotografías en mano. Al parecer hay una en especial que desea enseñarle.

—¡Mira, Nate! —Su madre se emociona cual niña pequeña. Abre el álbum y le muestra una fotografía —. ¿Recuerdas ese día?

Near mira la fotografía con detenimiento. Él, vestido de soldadito de plomo; Linda, la bailarina ataviada en encaje rosa. Ambos debían tener aproximadamente cinco años, aún cursando el preescolar.

—Fue para un festival, ¡se veían encantadores ese día!

La señora deja la fotografía. Near la observa más de lo que se supone que debe hacerlo. Toma una fotografía de la imagen con la cámara de su celular y se la envía a Lisa. Ella contesta casi al instante.

 _«Es preciosa! :3»_.

.

.

.

Lisa regresa a tierra británica el dos de enero. El tres se reúne con Near en el parque por invitación del chico.

No es común que él la invite o que dé el primer paso, menos que salga del departamento por voluntad propia, así que luce de verdad extrañada cuando se sientan en una banca del parque a charlar.

—¿Hay una razón en especial para la reunión?

Él asiente.

—Hay una probabilidad de más del noventa por ciento de que te haya extrañado.

Lisa se sonroja de manera violenta. Ella es muy pálida, como él, así que su rubor es imposible que pase desapercibido para cualquiera. Near, por el contrario, permanece con su color papel natural. No entiende el peso de lo que acaba de soltar, es demasiado torpe en coqueteos como para saberlo.

—Si era así pude ir a verte a casa.

—Mi mamá se pone extraña con la idea de nosotros juntos. Va a incomodarte.

—No me importaría.

—No quiero que estés incómoda.

Eso la enternece. Sabe que de Near no puede esperar palabras dulces y eso es lo más cercano que escuchara a un poema recitado. Continúa sonriendo, hoyuelos formándose y ojos centelleantes.

Se miran de nuevo a los ojos. Y debe ser por la atmósfera, por las palabras de Near o por el blanco paisaje nevado, que acaban acercando el rostro de uno al del otro.

Ambos son inexpertos pero por inercia, supone Near, o por todas las películas románticas que ha visto, cree Linda, ambos terminan ladeando el rostro.

Y unen sus labios en un cándido beso que sabe a menta y chocolate.

Near no cierra los ojos al instante. Lo hace a los poco segundos, cuando se permite bajar la guardia y sabe que no tiene sentido analizar nada. Se pregunta si lo está haciendo bien pero supone que sí, después de todo Linda no se ha quejado, aunque tampoco cree que el romance funcione de ese modo.

Rozan sus labios, aprietan un poco, ella acaricia su mejilla. Se separan poco luego y, un tanto agitados —emocionados— continúan sin despegar la mirada.

—¿Entonces somos pareja o algo así?

—Arruinas el momento, Nate.

Ella lo abraza, no contesta la pregunta. Near lo olvida también para poder perderse agusto en la fragancia de su cabello.

.

.

.

Near no sabe lidiar con la nueva situación. No sabe qué hacer, o sí lo sabe y no está seguro de cómo hacerlo.

Desde ese día se siente más extraño de lo que de por sí ya se sentía. Cada vez que ve a Linda su estómago se revuelve, el corazón se le acelera, las manos le sudan y, cuando puede mirarse en el espejo, se sorprende con un tenue tono rosa en las mejillas.

Los sentimientos que ha despertado ahora son mucho más extraños. Más caóticos.

No es bueno besar chicas, concluye. Roban el raciocinio por medio de los labios y hacen que la cordura construida en años se pierda en un pestañeo.

.

.

.

Es febrero. Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde ese primer beso.

Es catorce. Fecha comercial y auge de estrategias mercadológicas. O también una fecha sumamente romántica. Depende del cristal con que se mire.

A pesar de ser un inexperto en el tema, sabe que Linda se encuentra a la expectativa de algo. Sí, ha pasado un tiempo desde ese beso, ¿querrá otro? ¿Buscará formalidad? Él la insinuó y ella alegó que estaba arruinando el momento.

¿Pero él debería pedirlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esas eran cosas solo de hombres y no de mujeres? ¿Dónde quedaba la igualdad de género por la que las féminas tanto lucharon?

Además, si se lo preguntaba a sí mismo, ¿él deseaba dar ese paso?

No era algo que tenía planeado, pero apenas Linda volvió a su vida rompió todos sus esquemas y lo que tenía previsto para una vida perfecta. Sus planes estaban ya arruinados, ¿qué más daba arruinarlos un poco más?

Se desconocía cuando pensaba de esa manera. De seguro era cosa de la fecha.

—El asunto de Linda es desgastante —reconoció.

—Lo que sucede es que estás enamorado —dijo Matt. Mello rodó los ojos.

—Para mala suerte de ella —bramó Keehl.

Cuando lo habló con sus primos el resultado fue más o menos similar.

—Lo que sucede es que la quieres —dedujo el ahora experto en el amor Ele.

—Pobre mini-A, la compadezco —se lamentó Beyond entre risas.

Las personas complicaban más el rebuscado asunto.

Los odia.

Linda, en cambio, es dulzura y comprensión.

—Ella te complementa.

En la última afirmación todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Le mandó una tarjeta y una caja de chocolates por la tarde.

.

.

.

Los días pasan más rápido de lo que a ambos le gustaría. Near se la vive entre proyectos y maquetas y Linda entre caballetes y pinceles. Ambos están concentrados en su vida y echan miraditas de reojo a la del otro de vez en vez. No se han vuelto a besar —por más ganas que tengan de hacerlo—, han decidido que quieren que todo fluya de manera natural aunque la impaciencia comienza a comérselos.

Se ven durante la universidad, a veces fuera de ella. No salen al cine o a comer como lo harían los chicos de su edad en cuestiones de flirteos pero sí se reúnen en el departamento de él a ver alguna película y a comer las sobras de la cena del día anterior. A Linda le gusta llamar a esas reuniones «citas»; extrañamente, Near no lo piensa demasiado.

Durante otra tarde nevada, debido a que saben que habrá poca gente por las calles, ambos deciden salir a dar un paseo y comprar los víveres de paso. Nate agradece que ella sea casi tan asocial como él, sería un problema si Linda fuese extrovertida.

Antes de llegar al super mercado, se quedan charlando en una banca del parque que tienen que pasar. Near se sienta con una rodilla pegada al pecho y Lisa lo hace como toda una señorita. No hablan mucho, se dedican a contemplar la nieve acumulada y los copos que caen. Sus miradas se cruzan y, como sucedió hace tiempo —tiempo que parece una eternidad—, vuelven a acercar sus rostros para poder besarse de nuevo.

Y de nuevo hay roces, apretones, caricias en la mejilla y batimiento de pestañas. Se separan porque es imposible quedarse así todo el tiempo. Near se pierde en los ojos de Linda, en sus irises que todavía no ha descifrado si son azules o grises. Ella luce sonrojada, ya sea por la situación o por el calor. Lo observa con detenimiento y después suelta una risa.

—Tus mejillas están más rosas —se burla sin malicia. Near se toca la cara.

—Es por el frío.

—Lo que digas, _Grinch_. —Después de soltar esa afirmación, parece meditarlo —. No, no creo deba llamarte así. Tú no odias la Navidad.

—Podríamos dejar toda esta palabrería de lado y hacerlo otra vez, sabes.

—¿Sin una promesa de por medio? —Juega con la situación —. No soy ese tipo de chica.

Pareciera que ella está retándole, incitándolo, que le gusta tener la situación bajo control. Puede ser manipuladora cuando quiere, al menos bastante coqueta. No cree que la personalidad de Linda de pie a actitudes que más bien parecen suyas.

—¿Quieres que te pida que tengamos una relación formal?

—Sí, pero no te preocupes. Tampoco espero tanto de ti —ríe con ganas pero sin perder su toque femenino —. Sé cómo eres y así me gustas. No hacen falta palabras en realidad. Además tampoco soy buena con los discursos.

—A pesar de eso, también me gustaste. Y mira que tienes una lista grande de defectos.

Ella infla las mejillas. Eso ya no le gustó.

—Como tú.

—Ya entendí, Linda. Me callo y te beso de nuevo.

Y eso volvió a hacer.

.

.

.

Marzo llega y también está por terminar. El invierno está por decir «adiós» cuando ellos apenas han comenzado a escribir una historia juntos.

Sus familiares dicen que ya lo veían venir; Mello se sorprende y Matt los felicita, también le pide al primero que pague la apuesta porque él siempre supo que ellos dos terminarían siendo pareja. Todos los demás, ajenos completamente a ellos, al verlos juntos, no dicen mucho. Una nueva pareja más que se ve bien junta; unos les auguran un mes cuando mucho y otros mencionan que incluso se van a casar.

Él no lo medita mucho pero se le ve más amigable con la vida —pero sin exagerar—; ella está más radiante que de costumbre.

Near sigue siendo frío como el invierno y su cabello parece algodón; la sonrisa de Linda continua hecha de azúcar y toda ella también. Fueron amigos de infancia, desde entonces se complementaban y hoy por hoy, tantos años después, la vida está a flor de piel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic.

 _ **A Moony O'Craft**_


End file.
